Networked electronic coupon management systems are expanding for managing electronic coupons. Such systems may include for example tightly integrated database, application server, and client components facilitating performing electronic coupon definition, issuance, and redemption operations. The operations may include creating electronic coupons, wherein each electronic coupon includes a unique coupon ID, creating customer accounts, wherein each customer account comprises a unique customer ID; creating manufacturer accounts, wherein each manufacturer account comprises a Unique ID; and creating retailer accounts, wherein each retailer account comprises a unique retailer ID; and assigning a unique electronic coupon ID to a unique customer ID. Such systems may validate the electronic coupon with a product purchase transaction by a customer associated with the unique customer ID. Furthermore, funds transfers associated with the product purchase transaction may be tracked, and historical transactional level data may be maintained for all customer, manufacturer and retailer accounts.
There is a need for improvement in efficiency of a networked electronic coupon management system. What is needed is a better way to integrate users to target marketing campaigns that are deployed and to more tightly couple a user to an issued coupon to ensure the integrity of the registration and redemption of the coupon by the targeted user.